Luise Schwester
Luise Schwester is the daughter of Sister from Brother and Sister by the Brothers Grimm. She is the cousin of Leif Hirsch. Info Name: Luise Schwester Age: 15 Parent's Story: Brother and Sister Alignment: Royal Roommate: Hedwig Mäusehaut Secret Heart's Desire: To become a good queen and an even better conservationist. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of animals. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can get a little too preachy about my vegan beliefs. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I am very friendly with animals. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. Being a slow runner makes this class really hard. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Luise is of average height, with long red hair and blue eyes. She weaers a lilac-colored dress with pink lace and ribbons. In her hair is a pink bow. Personality Luise is a quiet girl who loves animals. She feels a deep connection with animals, especially forest animals, and wants to make sure every animal has a home. She is a strict vegan due to her love of animals. BIography Hallo! I'm Luise Schwester, the daughter of Sister. My mother and her brother were persecuted by their wicked stepmother (a witch) and fled in the woods. Her brother drank from an enchanted spring and turned into a deer. The two of them dwelt in the woods. One day a king came by and married Sister. She gave him a son. But then the stepmother killed her and replaced her with her own daughter, whom she transformed to look like her. Sister's ghost went to visit the baby at night, and then the king found out that he had been tricked. He ordered the stepmother and stepsister to be put to death. The deer became human again. Mom and Dad have had more children since that incident. I have two older brothers and two younger sisters. Being the middle child is fun, since you get the most attention. But the person I'm closest to is my cousin Leif Hirsch, who is the son of my mom's younger brother. Like his father, he is going to be a deer. I love nature; nature is my life. I live in a beautiful kingdom with a forest teeming with life. As princesses are expected to be (well, according to the entertainment industry at least), I'm friends with all the animals. I'm especially close with the deer because they are such kind, gentle creatures. I have a pet fawn named Kranbeere, whom I love and cherish. I keep her with me when I go on strolls in the woods. Due to my love for animals, I can't bear the thought of eating them. I'm a vegan, and I won't even touch milk or eggs. I always have to make sure I get the right amount of nutrients, since living a vegan lifestyle is tough. I also don't wear fur or leather. I have a tendency to get somewhat preachy about it, especially at a school with lots of meat-eaters, which is why sometimes I have a hard time making friends. I am willing to take my destiny since I'll get a happily ever after, although I do want to be a conservationist as well so I can preserve the animals in our world. But I know I'll have the rest of my life to help animals, so the story is going to have to come first. Trivia *Luise's surname means "sister" in German. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Karen Strassman. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Brother and Sister Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress